


Give Me A Break

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: Steve does a thing.Clint doesn't agree.Steve's POV.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Wrong Number Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930768
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Give Me A Break

“Clint, come on, babe, just, can you at least look at me?”

  
Steve watched helplessly as Clint resolutely turned his head away from him. 

  
They’d managed to have a day to themselves, no Natasha, no Bucky, no work, no errands to run, just them. They made it a day of couch lounging and binging shows and movies with the worst kinds of snacks. Or at least allowing themselves to indulge for the day. 

  
“Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?” Steve prompted.

  
Clint turned his body away, curling into the arm of the couch.

  
Steve was glad Clint couldn’t see his face to be honest, he was having a hard time not laughing. He knows he can be a little shit when he wants to be and he honestly wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing. 

  
“I, I promise not to do it again, in front of you, okay?”

  
That got Clint’s attention. He turned around completely and gave Steve a glare.

  
“In front of me? Steve, you’re a monster! That’s not something you do in front of ANYONE!”

  
Steve lost it, he couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

  
That just made Clint glare harder. He crossed his arms and just watched Steve lose it.

  
Steve let himself have his moment. He needed it. He didn’t think it was a big deal, but here they were. He got himself under control and shifted on the couch, getting on his knees to bracket himself around Clint. 

  
“Babe, I’m sorry, I just, I wasn’t thinking about it. I was trying to find your movie and only had one hand, I didn’t want to make a mess.”

  
“I cringed! I didn’t even watch you head-on, I saw you in my peripheral!”

  
Steve shifts so he can touch his forehead with Clint's, “Can I make it up to you?”

  
“There’s no making that up! I know you do it now, it doesn’t, you can’t, you can’t just distract me!”

  
Steve pressed a kiss to the sweet spot just under Clint’s jaw that always made him go a little slack and soft for him. 

  
“Oh, that’s, that’s what you meant – NO! You can’t seduce your way out of this!”

  
Clint may have been all words but his body was telling Steve that he was more than onboard for what Steve had in mind to make it up to him. 

  
Steve pulls back and looks at Clint, “I’m, will you accept that I will never eat them in front of you again?”

  
“Do you mean it? Like right now, you’ll throw that away?” Clint asks, eyes darting to the coffee table to where Steve’s monstrosity sits. 

  
Steve sighs and pulls back, “Yes,” and gets up to his feet and makes a show of picking up his snack and walking to the kitchen. He knows once in the kitchen he’s technically not in Clint’s direct line of sight. He shoves the rest of his treat in his mouth before tossing the wrapper. 

  
“You’re horrible! I bet you just did it again!” 

  
He laughs, he can’t help it.

  
“I love you. You’re ridiculous and I love you,” he says making his way back to settle on the couch. 

  
“I love you too but you’re, I don’t even know who you are anymore,” Clint says. 

  
Steve bodily moves Clint, picking him up and moving them around on the couch until he’s settled with Clint between his legs, Clint’s back pressed against Steve’s chest. 

  
“Let’s just agree to disagree about this whole thing, yeah?”

  
“Not on your life! You just took a solid bite out of your kit-kat, I can’t forgive that!” Clint says as he toys with Steve’s hands. 

  
Steve can only laugh some more. 


End file.
